Patrick
Patrick, played by Justin Swain, is an Irish Republican Army (IRA) leader. Biography Season 2 On the estate of an IRA leader Nucky fires a full drum of machinegun ammunition into a grandfather clock as a demonstration of the Thompson. His audience includes Sleater, the owner of the estate, Patrick, Daniel Fitzgerald, Bill Neilan and another IRA leader. The clock is torn apart by the hail of bullets and Nucky tells the impressed onlookers that the gun holds 50 .45 calibre rounds per magazine. He hands the weapon to Sleater who gives it to Neilan. Nucky says that it was known as a “trench broom” in World War I. Neilan gives the weapon to Patrick who says that with a few thousand of the guns they could fight their way to Buckingham Palace. Fitzgerald assumes that Nucky invented the weapon, given their shared surname. Nucky is momentarily discombobulated but dismisses the link as a happy coincidence. Neilan wonders how Nucky got hold of the weapons and Nucky simply says that they are American made and that he is an American. Nucky takes a cigarette from Sleater and Sleater lights it for him. McGarrigle drives onto the estate in a red town car. He gets out and his driver closes the door behind him. Patrick jokes that McGarrigle missed the fireworks and Fitzgerald adds that Nucky easily defeated the clock. McGarrigle observes that nothing stops Fitzgerald’s merriment. Fitzgerald counters that death is long. Neilan asks McGarrigle for his news and McGarrigle reports that the English have offered a truce. Sleater is irritated that this is being considered. McGarrigle adds that Sinn Féin president Eamon de Valera is travelling to London to negotiate terms. Nucky wonders what is on the table and McGarrigle explains that the British are offering a free state. Patrick angrily asserts that a free state is not independence. Their host interjects that Patrick has not yet heard the proposals. Patrick believes they would still be under British dominion and Fitzgerald asserts that it is good enough for de Valera to consider. Patrick reminds the others that they swore to fight to the bitter end and McGarrigle suggests that they may have reached it. Patrick is disbelieving and asks McGarrigle if he really thinks this. McGarrigle says that there is enough blood on the ground for both of their lifetimes. McGarrigle says that he will fight if he must and make peace if it is wise while Neilan shares a sideways glance with Sleater. McGarrigle’s man turns the care around and he gets in. Fitzgerald tells Nucky that McGarrigle’s youngest son was killed while fighting a month ago and then invites Nucky for a drink, saying that he knows a quiet place. ("Battle of the Century") Fitzgerald takes Nucky and Sleater to his distillery. Later they go for dinner with McGarrigle and he declines the offer to trade guns for whiskey. The next day Nucky and Sleater exit the home of their host and he tells them his door is always open. McGarrigle puts a hand to Patrick’s arm and Patrick looks away. Sleater holds the door of the car open for Nucky as McGarrigle says that Nucky is heading back to America. Nucky observes that he is empty handed and McGarrigle says that Nucky will doubtless land on his feet. McGarrigle’s driver stands behind Nucky. Nucky says that he is not so sure. McGarrigle says that he thought all Americans were optimists and Nucky says that Irish Americans are not. McGarrigle laughs and wags his finger at Nucky. Nucky is surprised to find Neilan waiting in the car for him. Neilan invites him to sit, Nucky glances at Sleater who gives a slight nod. McGarrigle asks Neilan to see Nucky safely to the port and Neilan promises to do so. Neilan taps on the door and Sleater pulls away. As McGarrigle goes to get in his own car Patrick pulls a gun and shoots him in the back of the head killing him. Patrick fires once more at his body on the ground. With McGarrigle dead Neilan arranges to trade with Nucky on the way to the port. ("Battle of the Century") Relationships *Owen Sleater: Former IRA colleague (deceased) *Nucky Thompson: Arms dealer (deceased) *John McGarrigle: Colleague in IRA, murder victim *Daniel Fitzgerald: Colleague in IRA *Bill Neilan: Colleague in IRA, traitor *Del Grogan: Former IRA colleague (deceased) *Eamon de Valera: President of Sinn Féin Memorable Quotes *"With a thousand of these we could blaze a path to Buckingham Palace!" ("Battle of the Century") Appearances Category:IRA members Category:Season 2 Category:Irish people Category:Belfast